One More Night
by Coffee to go
Summary: Dean and Erin have known each other half their lives. Both are secretly attracted to one another, but neither of them dares to make a move in fear of ruining their valued friendship and thinking the other couldn't possibly be interested. After a rough vampire hunt Dean tends to Erin's wounds and, unexpectedly, it somehow leads to sex.


**A/N: Two more chapters to come. It was supposed to be a one-shot, but turned out too long and I'm splitting it up.**

 **The build-up is slow, but I hope you'll still enjoy.**

 **Warnings: language, smut, a little dirty talk**

* * *

It was already past midnight when the Winchesters returned with their fellow hunter Erin to the bunker after a hunt. The three of them stumbled through the door, down the spiral staircase and slowly shuffled through the library in exhaustion, beaten and bruised, covered in blood and dirt.

"Sam, wait. I need to sit down." Erin said, not able to keep herself upright any longer.

Sam tightened his hold on her lightly since he didn't know how badly injured she was, and led her to one of the chairs at the table to help her sit down.

Erin clenched her teeth, suppressing a pitiful groan when a sharp pain shot through her back as she took a seat. Keeping her injured arm pressed to her chest, she slowly unwrapped her other arm from Sam's neck and gave him a weak, but thankful smile when she saw the concerned expression on his face.

"I'm sorry, guys. I'm not a big help – "

"Are you kidding? Sweetheart, you saved Sammy's life." Dean interrupted her, running a hand down his face and smearing the blood, sweat and dirt all over his skin. He didn't even know whether it was his own blood or one of the vampires'. He grimaced in disgust, every bone in his body seemed to ache, every muscle was strained and sore, but luckily nothing was broken or severely damaged.

Sam noticed how pale his big brother was. It wasn't because of the amount of blood loss he had suffered though, but because his little brother had almost come in contact with vampire fangs while Dean was struggling with another nasty bloodsucker. Then Erin had jumped in and cut off the beast's head with her machete just as it was about to sink its fangs into Sam's neck.

Sam covered her small hand with his larger one and gently squeezed her fingers. "Dean's right, if it weren't for you... thank you, Erin. I owe you." He said softly.

She shook her head in disagreement. "You don't have to thank me and you don't owe me, Sam. It was my fault the vamp got to you in the first place. I didn't know there was three of them, I made a mistake and put you in danger."

"Yeah, but took the full brunt for that." He gestured to her damaged arm that she was still clamping firmly to her upper body.

"The bloodsuckers are dead, we're still alive. So we win." Dean interjected. "Stop yammering."

"We're a good team, Erin. Not every hunt goes perfectly well, don't beat yourself up." Sam whispered softly, giving her an encouraging smile.

"Yeah, I guess." She smiled back at him and nodded. He was right, they were a real good team. Joining the Winchesters had been the best thing to do.

"How bad is it?" Sam asked to distract her from feeling guilty.

"I'm not sure. It doesn't hurt when I'm keeping still, but the whole left side of my body feels numb. I think it's my shoulder, I'm bleeding like a pig."

Dean smirked at her words as he peeled off his ruined jacket, completely torn and soaked with all kinds of disgusting body fluids. "Alright, I'll take a look at it and patch you up. How are you doing, Sammy?"

"I'm fine. A few scratches and bruises, nothing I couldn't take care of myself." Sam shrugged his shoulders, assuring his brother that he didn't have to worry about him and should go ahead and tend to Erin's wounds.

Dean nodded and let out a groan as he got rid of his plaid shirt, tossing it carelessly on top of his jacket on the table, leaving him in a thin black t-shirt.

"God, I'm dying for a shower right now." He voiced his discomfort, but it had to wait. His friend was the priority at the moment. He shuffled over to where Erin was sitting and the brothers managed to help her out of her jacket without grazing her wounds too much.

Dean wound his arm around her waist, pulling her to her feet and she leaned into him, putting her good arm on his strong shoulders for support.

"Grab the kit Sammy, will ya? And can you get me some warm water and a washcloth?" He told Sam over his shoulder and guided Erin down the hallway.

Erin sank down on his bed with a groan, feeling a lot weaker after the short trip to Dean's bedroom.

"Hey, don't you dare faint on me, baby girl." Dean said with a surprising softness to his normally low rough voice.

Erin chuckled lightly. "I won't."

Sam returned with the first aid kit, a bowl with warm water and a washcloth, setting everything down on the nightstand next to the bed.

"Thanks Sammy."

"Yeah. Is everything okay?" He asked after glancing at Erin. "Yeah, I'm just beat, like all three of us."

"Let's get the blood off you and see how bad it is." Dean walked over to the bed and stopped in front of her. "I'm gonna have to take your shirt off, baby girl."

Erin froze and hesitated. Swallowing nervously, she looked over at Sam. He got the hint and turned to leave. "Oh yeah, sorry. Dean can patch you up... uh... call me if you need help... uh..."

Mumbling awkwardly, he closed the door behind him and left his brother and Erin alone.

Dean raised an eyebrow, looking down at her. "What, you're embarrassed because of Sammy?" He asked incredulously.

"Well, I've only known him for about three months..." She started, staring at the floor.

"Yeah, but it's Sammy. He's the nicest guy in the world."

Erin laughed, lifting her head to look up at him again. "Yeah, I know... but... that's not the only reason... I... uh..." She bit down on her bottom lip and broke the eye contact, not able to get the words out.

Dean frowned and crouched down, lifting her chin until he could see her face. "What's the matter then? We've shared motel rooms, hell, even beds. I've seen you running around half-naked, wrapped in a towel after the shower and wearing... what are those thin silky tops with straps called?"

"You mean a camisole?" Erin raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"Yeah, probably that. I mean, the thing is almost see-through, and then you go to bed wearing only panties and a little top, or jumping about in the tiniest shorts I've ever seen on a hot summer day..."

"Ok, stop. I get it, you don't have to go on." Erin interrupted him with a laugh, slapping his knee.

Dean grinned at her. "I know you're not afraid to show me some skin, is all I'm saying. You don't have to be embarrassed in front of me, I've patched you up before more times than I can count."

"I'm not... it's not about being naked in front of you, Dean, it's because..." She trailed off again and took a deep breath.

"I'm listening." He said, feeling a sudden cold creep through his bones at her serious tone.

"Dean, you're my friend." Erin finally said after a pause, bravely keeping eye contact. "I've known you for a long time now and I trust you."

Dean cleared his throat nervously and nodded. "Okay."

"You know everything about my life, except... remember how my parents got killed?"

"Of course."

Erin closed her eyes for a second and lifted her shaky hand to brush a sweaty strand of hair out of her face. "Well... You know that your dad saved me from the werewolf pack that attacked my family on a camping trip... I never told you that my parents had already been dead for two days and the wolves brought me to their lair... I guess I was still alive when John showed up 'cause they like playing with their food..."

Dean sighed heavily, shaking his head.

"It was a long time ago, but... the marks are still there..." Her voice cracked and she had to avert her gaze.

Dean licked his dry lips, trying to stay unemotional. It wouldn't help Erin if he showed how her story had riled him up. He felt sick as he imagined what those things had done to her, to an innocent seventeen-year-old girl. He wished he could have been there with his father to protect her that day.

"The scars are pretty ugly. Thank God, most shirts are covering the worst parts of my back." Erin's voice sounded normal again. She ordered herself to get a grip and banned the horrible memories from her mind. "So... you've been warned."

Dean straightened up and walked to the other side of his bed, climbing on top and kneeling behind Erin. Her t-shirt was practically glued to her skin due to all the dried up blood and he knew he wouldn't be able to pull it up and over her head without hurting her. He sighed heavily.

"I hope you don't kill me for this." He mumbled and reached for the knife he was always keeping in his boots.

Erin snickered at his words and shook her head. He ran the blade carefully through her shirt and she heard the fabric give in and rip easily beneath Dean's hands. She tensed up again, afraid of his reaction. He peeled the torn pieces off of her, tossing them aside and leaving her in a simple black bra. Only then he turned his head and finally dared to take a look at her revealed skin.

Dean's jaw clenched as he suppressed a curse. He stilled, hesitant to touch her. It was even a whole lot worse than he had thought. He had his own set of deep and ugly scars, but they were nothing compared to what he saw on Erin. Beneath all the dried up blood, Erin's smooth back was littered with a web of scars, long thin pale lines all over her soft skin. Beginning at the back of her neck, along her shoulderblades and all the way down to the waistband of her jeans; every squareinch of her back was covered in scars. It was impossible to try and count every single one of them, it was too many.

The scars had healed up pretty good, but he could see how deep the claws must have ripped through her skin back then. Dean exhaled slowly when it hit him that the wolves had probably dragged claw after claw agonizingly slow along her back as they created a pattern which was now imprinted on Erin forever.

Erin closed her eyes when he stayed still and quiet. She could feel his eyes on her back, burning through her skin as he inspected the wounds and scars she had warned him about. What was going through his mind? It looked probably much worse now because of the added scratches, bruises and cuts after the hunt. She felt so vulnerable, sitting on his bed, her upper body exposed to him. She had never meant for him – or anyone else for that matter – to see the full extent of that damaged part of her body.

"Dean...?" She asked cautiously, turning a little until she could see his face. Dean's expression remained the same when he met her gaze. He didn't look at her any differently, nor did she see anything remotely as sympathy in his eyes.

"I'll make this quick. It's been a long day." He simply said and reached for the washcloth to finally tend to her wounds.

Dean tried to ignore the evidence of violence, of pure brutality on Erin's back and told himself to focus on her injuries. He moved her pony tail over one shoulder to get her hair out of the way and gently ran the wet cloth over a nasty scratch. Erin couldn't help it. When he started to wash the blood off of her skin with warm water, she let out a relieved moan.

Dean smiled at her reaction. "Feel good?"

"No." She shook her head, closing her eyes in pleasure. "It feels fucking amazing."

He chuckled and continued to work quietly, washing the blood and dirt off of her.

"Doesn't look so bad, it's a clean cut. But you'll need stitches, 'cause it's deep. " He mumbled under his breath as he examined the bleeding wound on her shoulderblade. Erin groaned in annoyance, but she should have figured at the amount of blood that had soaked her shirt.

Dean handed her the half-empty bottle of whiskey he still had in his room and then hurried to prepare the suture material, stitching up the cut on her shoulder efficiently, without causing her too much pain. Erin gritted her teeth and clutched the sheets violently, but endured the process bravely and never made a sound.

"That's my girl." Dean comforted her when he was done, hearing Erin exhale heavily. She finally gave in to the alcohol, drowned two aspirins with a gulp of whiskey to numb the pain and set the bottle aside.

Dean's fingertips brushed her skin lightly as he sanitized the stitches and pressed a gauze pad onto the wound. "Just a scratch, sweetheart. Nothing to worry about, you'll be as good as new in a few days." His breath swept over her as he spoke, causing her to shudder involuntarily.

He picked up the cloth and resumed wiping off the remaining blood, his big hands so gentle and warm. Erin grimaced when he dabbed iodine on a few minor scratches and took in a sharp breath when his calloused hands skimmed her sides without a warning. She felt her heart beat faster, though he was barely touching her. She fought to keep her feelings at bay, but her body betrayed her.

Dean ran his hands gently down her back, avoiding the web of scars on purpose and trying to touch her as least as possible to not make her uncomfortable. But when she shuddered beneath his hands, he got weak. His body reacted automatically. She was sitting on his bed in nothing but a thin black bra and jeans. She looked so small and vulnerable and all he wanted was to protect her.

He sat back and put the washcloth aside, taking another look at her after all the wounds were dressed. His throat tightened and he couldn't help himself. He lifted one hand and gently traced one of the scars with his fingertips from one shoulder to the other before leaning in and placing a soft kiss to the marred patch of skin. Erin stiffened, not daring to move. Her mouth felt suddenly dry. What the hell was he doing?

With a sigh he pulled back and got off the bed, ignoring the sink in his room and heading straight for the door. "I'm gonna go get more water, okay?" He told Erin without looking at her and disappeared in the hallway.

As soon as he was alone in the bathroom, Dean closed his eyes and took a few calming breaths.

"Get a grip, Winchester." He said to his reflection in the mirror and turned the faucet on, dipping his head under the stream of water to get more clarity and wash the blood off of his hair and face.

He didn't know why he was reacting the way he did. What the hell was wrong with him? He always managed to keep his feelings under control around her. But this time... Despite her fear of needles she had kept still and relied on him not to cause her too much pain... The way her skin had felt under his touch, the way she had shivered each time his hands brushed along her body... Why did it feel so different all of a sudden? Maybe because he was so goddamn exhausted after the hunt, it was late and he needed to rest.

Erin wasn't attracted to him, he needed to quit fantasizing about her. They were friends and she trusted him, she had told him so herself. He liked having her around, living with him and Sam at the bunker and going on hunts. He wasn't about to ruin their friendship just because his body was responding so intensively to her presence.

Fuck, his erection was still straining painfully against the rough denim of his jeans and wouldn't go away. He couldn't do anything about it now, he just had to walk back to his room with a boner in his pants and hope Erin wouldn't notice.

Dean quickly washed out the bloody rag and filled the bowl with fresh warm water and went back to Erin.

She almost jumped when he opened the door and flashed her a bright smile before kneeling in front of her to look at her torso. Erin swallowed hard and clenched her fists when she realized how sweaty her palms were. This was so not fair, he was way too close. How could anyone expect her to keep her hands off of him when he was mere inches from her chest?

Dean tried his best to avoid staring at her beautiful god-given assets as he wiped the blood off of her collarbones and cleavage, but the soft mounds of her breasts were barely covered by the cups of her bra and practically in his face. Her chest rose and fell as she breathed, the cold air caused goosebumps to form on her skin, her nipples stiffened in response, and were poking through the thin material of her simple black bra. Dean bit his lip, fighting the urge to lift his hand and run his thumb over the perky nipples.

The silence between them was deafening. Dean didn't know what to say, for the first time during their friendship he was uncomfortable being alone with her. Erin was suspiciously quiet, sensing the awkwardness as well. Dean cleared his throat and tried to think about something else.

"So... uh, almost done." He rasped. His voice betrayed him, suddenly turning husky and raw. "A few cuts and bruises on your stomach, it'll heal up pretty fast." He continued rambling, the desire evident in his low rough tone though.

"Yeah... okay." Erin managed to whisper. She wondered why Dean was so tense, but then she noticed him taking in a deep, laboured breath. Her eyes scanned his body, drifting to his crotch and she saw the bulge there. She quickly looked away, feeling her face heat up. Oh God, he was turned on as well. Was this really happening? She was pretty sure that's never been an issue before.

"Thanks, Dean." She murmured, staring blankly at a spot over his head on the opposite wall.

"Sure, don't mention it." He said hoarsely, licking his dry lips once again and looking up at her. Erin dropped her gaze, finally making eye contact with him. He looked at her pleadingly, his green eyes full of love and longing.

Dean brought a hand to her flushed face, brushing a loose strand of hair back and lightly caressing her cheek. Erin leaned a little into the touch, not sure where this was leading or how far Dean wanted to go, but she didn't want him to stop. His full beautiful wet lips seemed to be begging for her and she slowly leaned in, waiting for his reaction. Dean cupped her face, moving closer and pressed his lips softly to hers.

It was a short, simple kiss. Their mouths brushed chastily before they both pulled back, but it was enough of a kiss to confuse them both and make them want more.

"What was that?" Dean asked and Erin shook her head slowly, a small smile on her face. "I... I don't know."

"Let's try that again." He whispered against her lips, his breath mingling with hers.

"Uh-huh." She agreed breathlessly and nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him in. Dean's hands wandered to her waist, gripping her hips and pulling her off of the bed as he straightened up from his kneeling position.

Erin moaned into his mouth, pressing her body flush against his chest. She parted her lips willingly when he sucked on her bottom lip and he tightened his hold on her when she opened up to him completely. He let out a growl as her tongue pushed into his mouth, teasingly brushing against his.

Just like that, the awkwardness and tension between them evaporated. Without breaking the kiss, Erin fumbled for the hem of his t-shirt and sighed happily when her hands slipped beneath the material and finally came into contact with his warm skin.

When Dean felt her small hands run over his stomach he pressed her lower body harder against his aching erection to grind against her. Erin moaned at the unexpected feeling and desperately tried to pull his shirt up, wanting him to get naked. Dean chuckled and pulled away a little to help her drag his shirt over his head and toss it on the floor.

He smirked at her when he saw her licking her lips at the sight of his well-defined torso and cupped her cheek, leaning in again to place a soft kiss to her lips before moving further down her neck. Erin let out a heavy breath at the sensation of his soft lips in combination with his scruff tickling her skin, all the while struggling with his belt buckle. She unbuttoned his jeans and pulled the zipper down, but Dean grabbed her wrists and forced her to halt her actions when she was about to shove her hand down his boxers and take hold of his cock. He looked her in the eyes, searching for a sign of doubt in her gaze as he breathed heavily.

"Are you sure you want this, baby girl?" He asked, hoping she wouldn't change her mind and turn him down. "This isn't the whiskey or pain talking?"

Erin smiled brightly at him, slipping her hand torturously slow towards his crotch, keeping her eyes locked on his. "Yes, baby. I want this, I want you." She whispered against his lips.

Dean hissed when her fingers wrapped around his aching flesh, enveloping him gently. Erin kinked an eyebrow, as she traced every inch of him and explored his size, massaging his length gingerly and swiping her thumb over the tip just to tease him. "Mhm, I knew you were a big boy."

"Erin..." Dean warned through gritted teeth, taking deep breaths as she continued to torture him. With shaky hands he pulled his pants down his hips and she stopped moving her hand over his erection and helped him with his boxers, tugging them down until he was finally free and she saw his big thick length for the very first time.

Erin bit her lip, admiring the velvety rock-hard erection, the veins underneath the smooth skin of his shaft. "Wow, you're so beautiful..."

Dean looked away and she could have sworn that his face turned red.

"What's the matter, Winchester? No one's ever told you how pretty your cock is?"

Dean let out a breathless laugh and met her gaze. "Actually, no."

"Sorry, is that a turn off?" She asked sheepishly and he shook his head. His voice was low and hoarse when he replied, "Not at all, just didn't think I'd ever get to hear you say that."

She closed her small hand around him again and he cursed quietly and grabbed her arm to prevent her from doing more damage.

"You're so hard already... Can't wait to feel you inside me, Dean."

"Well, if you keep this up..." He muttered and unwrapped her fingers from his cock, locking his arm around her and crushing her to his chest instead.

"C'mere already, now it's my turn to torture you." He grumbled, and pressed his lips to hers, tongue licking over her bottom lip and demanding entrance. Erin moaned low in her throat and opened up to him, her body heating up when his hot wet tongue met hers again. His hands wandered over her back and further down, cupping her ass and kneading roughly. Erin pressed closer to hm, fingers tangling in his hair and scraping lightly over his scalp.

Dean broke the kiss and made quick work of undoing her jeans, placing light breathy kisses along her neck as he slid the denim past her hips and down her thighs. Chuckling lightly, she held onto his shoulders for support when she stepped out of her pants and stumbled in the process.

Dean made an appreciative noise when he caught sight of her black lacy panties. Erin kinked an eyebrow. "You like that, huh?"

His response was to grab her by the back of her neck and crash his lips to hers yet again. Kissing heavily and sloppily, teeth clashing here and there, he backed her towards the bed and slid his hand to the clasp of her bra. Erin didn't know how he did it, but Dean managed to undo it and gently slip the straps down her arms without grazing the fresh stitches and never even breaking their hot kiss. If that was a sign for his impeccable skills in the bedroom (or any other place for that matter) then she was in for a treat. The thought made her moan.

Dean took her face between his hands, fingers gently slipping into her hair and mumbled against her lips, "Ready for me, baby girl?"

Erin let out a breathless laugh, feeling her heart pumping rapidly, picking up pace, when she looked into his eyes and saw the appreciation, love and lust for her reflected in the green depths. " 'Ready' is an understatement, I'm soaked through and you've barely touched me..."

Dean licked his lips and a little smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth. "Let me see..." He breathed out, voice barely audible, and ran the back of his hand down her chest, knuckles gliding faintly over the soft skin between her breasts and abdomen on their path to the waistband of her underwear. Teasingly, he drew circles over her covered mound until he reached the spot where her clit was hidden between the folds. Without touching the sensitive nub, he shoved his hand between her thighs, making her gasp and caressed her wet pussy slowly.

"Fuck, my beautiful girl..." He kissed her forehead lovingly as he pressed and stroked through the material of her panties, watching her reaction attentively. Erin closed her eyes and leaned against his chest, nails digging into his biceps, letting the warmth from his touch spread through her nerve endings.

The fact that this wasn't a random hook up with a stranger added to the intensity of the situation. This was Dean Winchester, for God's sake. The only man she completely trusted and could rely on, her best friend who had seen her on her worst days and never left her side. Her best friend who had accompanied her through her teens until the circumstances of their hunter lives separated them.

Now she was about to sleep with him. The urgency to have him inside her was killing her.

"Dean..." She rasped and cupped his face to pull him in for another fierce kiss. Dean felt how impatient she was and quickly got rid of the rest of his clothes, kicking his jeans and boxers aside.

Erin sat on the edge of the bed with a smile and took him by the hand. He bent down and pressed his lips to hers, grabbing her hips and moving her further up the mattress before gently sinking down onto her.

"Shit, Dean... wait!" Erin pushed against his shoulders and he immediately shot up, allowing her to move to a sitting position.

"What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" He asked, eyes roaming her body worriedly.

"No... uh, shit... it's my shoulder, I can't lie on my back." Erin explained with a pained expression on her face. "I guess I haven't really thought this through."

"Do you wanna stop?"

"No, of course not. I'm not gonna let a stupid scratch ruin sex for me."

Dean smirked at her words. "Good girl. C'mere." He pulled her to her feet and then turned to inspect the bed, contemplating all the possibilities it offered to have sex in. Erin noticed that she was still wearing her panties and quickly pulled them off, sighing at the feeling of cool air on her hot core.

"Okay, let's see..." Dean licked his lips, a pensive look on his face as he racked his brain for a solution.

"If you're okay with it, we could – good God..." He turned to her as he was speaking and froze when he saw that she was completely naked now. His eyes darkened and glued to the spot the lace had been covering seconds prior he stepped over to her and placed his hands lightly on her hips.

Dean swallowed hard, his voice turned hoarse when he uttered the words in disbelief. "You're... you're clean-shaven...?"

Erin let out a nervous laugh and blushed. "I... kind of like it. Hunting is fucking stressful and, I don't know, I like to treat myself with sexy lingerie and the feeling of lace or silk on my bare skin is fucking amazing... it makes me feel better when I'm on a hunt or trapped in a motel room for days."

Dean rubbed slowly over her hipbones with his thumbs as he scanned her body hungrily.

"What's the matter, Winchester? Do you like it more natural?" She teased, grinning at the sudden spark appearing in his eyes.

"Either. I love everything about women. We've known each other since we were seventeen, shouldn't you know that?" He shot back and his gaze drifted automatically back to her shaven pussy. "But I gotta admit... this is fucking hot."

"You haven't even seen all of it yet." Erin whispered and he crushed her to his chest with a growl, dipping his head and licking up her neck, sucking on her collarbone.

Erin moaned when her breasts pressed and rubbed against his bare torso, her knees turned weak when she felt his hot wet mouth on her skin. In that moment she remembered about protection.

"Dean... uh, I'm not sure how to say this..."

He stopped his actions and pulled back when he felt her tense up in his embrace.

"Yeah?" He asked with a frown.

"Well, I shouldn't be so embarrassed to say it, but... it's just, I never thought I'd be telling you of all people about this..." She smiled nervously before continuing, "It's been a while since the last time I had sex and I'm not on the pill at the moment."

"It's okay, don't worry, I've got condoms." Dean gave her a comforting smile, but then squinted his eyes and looked at her curiously. "How long is a while?"

"About... eight months, more or less."

Dean's jaw almost dropped. "You're shitting me!"

Erin smacked his chest, glaring at him. "Shut up, you jerk. Not everyone is as sex-crazed as you, and I don't like to fuck random hunters I meet along the way or to pick up stupid strangers at bars like you do, okay?"

"I'm sorry, baby. I didn't mean it like that, it's just a shock. You're so fucking hot and you deserve all the sex you can get, you know? Forgive me?" He added with his panty-dropping smile and Erin rolled her eyes, but grinned.

Dean gave her a pleased smile, but couldn't refrain from making a remark. "But still... eight _months_?"

"Yeah, imagine how fucking thirsty I am, so shut up, Winchester, and give it to me already."

"Yes, ma'am."

Dean chuckled and pulled her over to the bed. He put the pillows against the headboard for extra cushioning and sat down to lean with his back against it. "C'mere, sweetheart."

He took her hand, helped her climb onto the mattress and straddle his hips. She sat up on her knees, scooting closer to him until they were chest to chest again and placed her good arm around his neck.

"Is this okay?" Dean pressed a kiss to her chin and gave her a smile.

"Yeah, I think this is gonna work." She smiled back at him. Dean was strong and he would help her move and not let her do all the work alone. She shifted to sit on his thighs, leaving his erection between them, mere inches from her stomach. He was rock-hard and she was careful not to brush against him.

Dean stretched his arm out and opened the first drawer to his nightstand, pulling out the little packet. Leaning back, he took the rubber out and wrapped his hand around the base of his length and squeezed.

"Fuck." He muttered under his breath, he was so fucking hard and hoped he wouldn't come like a teenager as soon as he slipped into her wet heat.

"Let me do it." Erin said and took the condom from him, slowly and gently rolling it over his erection.

Dean breathed out heavily and wound his arm around her, pulling her closer until she was hovering above him. He took his cock into his hand again and moved it along her folds, groaning at the feeling of her wet pussy. Erin gasped, her hold on his shoulders tightened.

"Everything alright?" He asked softly and Erin nodded in response, but he could feel how nervous she was.

"I can't believe this is actually happening, that you're here with me... I never thought we'd actually do this..."

"I know, but it's just me, no need to be scared. I'm not just gonna ram into you, baby girl. I know you're hurt and haven't had sex in almost a year. Just relax, you're in charge here." He appeased, running his fingers through her hair, messing up her pony tail completely.

"It's always so weird when I haven't slept with anyone in a long time, almost like my first time all over again..." Erin finally dared to utter her concerns.

"Don't worry, babe. It's like riding a bike. C'mon, sink down on me slowly, I need to be inside of you, let me feel your hot pussy." He raised an eyebrow, his trademark smirk playing on his lips.

Erin took a deep breath and shifted her weight, straightening to a more upright position on her knees and leaned her forehead against his. Dean reached between her thighs and parted her folds, pressing the head of his cock into her slit and pushing in carefully.

A low groan escaped her throat and she bit down onto her bottom lip and lowered her hips, feeling him stretch her as he slipped a few inches in. With a another moan she rose again until only the tip was in and then sank down, taking him all the way in this time and feeling every single inch fill her up.

Dean cursed loudly when he was completely sheathed inside her and her tight wet walls clenched around him. But she didn't give him time to take a breath and started to grind and circle her hips immediately, moving slowly on top of him.

"Fuck" Dean grumbled low in his throat and kissed her temple, hands wandering over her arms to her shoulders and down her back to take a firm hold of her hips. "Just like that, baby girl. So fucking good."

"Dean..." Erin moaned against his lips and lifted her hips, coming down hard on him and eliciting a beautiful animalistic growl from him. Dean squeezed her ass roughly to make her go faster, but she resumed the slow movement with an innocent smile.

"God, you're evil, baby girl."

"I want this to last longer, baby. You feel so good inside me... " She breathed and placed feather-light kisses along his collarbone.

"Fuck, yes. I've wanted this for so long. You have no idea how many times I've been dreaming about pushing you against the wall in the bunker whenever I saw you, shoving your underwear aside and just slipping into your beautiful pussy."

"Fuck, Dean. What are you doing to me?" She panted. Looking into his eyes, she could tell he was being honest and how serious he was about his confession. Running a hand softly through his hair she gave him a warm smile. "Oh, baby. I've wanted it, too. I've wanted you for years..."

Dean pressed his mouth to hers, kissing her deeply. Erin continued to torture him, grinding against him and moving slowly in his lap.

The whole situation was bizarre. They were still sweaty and dirty after the hunt. Most of the blood was on their clothes, but they were still covered in a thin sheen of dust from the old warehouse and sticky from their own sweat. But Dean didn't give a fuck. He was in a haze of lust and he could still smell a faint scent of her shampoo and perfume lingering on her body. He nibbled and sucked on her neck and revelled in the salty taste of her skin filling his mouth.

Erin was riding him, sending sparks of ecstasy through him and he felt his orgasm approaching. Hot lava was running through his veins, rising in temperature with every snap of her hips.

"Shit, sweetheart... I'm not gonna... please..." He begged weakly.

Erin felt the bubbling heat in her own abdomen intensifying, her toes started to curl. She sat up on her knees and leaned her whole weight into Dean, rising off of his cock and slamming back down, continuously picking up pace and moving as fast as her injured shoulder allowed. She couldn't lift both her arms to wrap around his shoulders and use all her strength to bounce on top of him. But Dean knew that and he helped her out. He had her hips in a vice and yanked her towards him each time she sank down and thrust up into her as far as his sitting position allowed.

"Dean... I'm so close, so close... fuck..." Erin whimpered into his ear, her climax was within reach. She was teetering on the brink and needed a couple more thrusts to topple over.

"Erin, baby... come for me..." Dean snapped his hips up, aiming for her sweet spot, and the pressure on her clit combined with the sharp thrust triggered her release. She came with a loud cry and buried her face in his shoulder.

Dean cursed and let go as soon as her walls clenched and contracted, forcing every drop out of him and he released into the condom as the explosive warmth spread through him.

Erin slumped against him, breathing heavily and lightly running her hand over his chest. Dean leaned back into the pillows, panting just as heavily. He brushed a few damp strands behind her ear and kissed her on the top of her head before caressing her back soothingly.

"See? It's like riding a bike." He said when he was able to catch his breath.

Erin laughed and pressed a kiss to his chest, drawing circles around his nipple with her index finger. He closed his eyes with a soft groan.

"Your reputation doesn't do you justice, big boy." Erin said and saw him frown when she tilted her head to look at him. "This was a whole lot better than I could've ever imagined after hearing all the rumors within the sixty-mile-radius of the bunker."

Dean smiled brightly and sat up, forcing her to move with him. She got off of his lap and he quickly pulled the condom off, tied it up, and got out of bed to throw it away. Erin remained sitting there, suddenly not so sure what to do now. Should she just get up and go back to her own room?

"You know what? We really need that shower now." Dean turned to her before she could have made a decision. Erin was surprised and confused at first, but then realized he wanted them to clean up together and her face lit up. He walked over to the bed and picked her easily up into his arms, shaking his head.

"God, you're tiny, baby girl." He grinned and to provoke her he added, "But every time I pick you up, I'm shocked how heavy you are."

Erin looked at him appalled. "You take that back. I'm a hunter, you jackass, muscle is heavy, _capisce_?"

"Sorry, I'm gonna stop. I really shouldn't be teasing you after the sex we just had."

"You'd better. Don't make momma mad."

"You're still a light-weight and I love every squareinch of your body."

He pressed a light kiss to her lips and carried her out the room and into the bathroom.

Luckily, Sam had gone to bed hours ago, so awkward encounters in the hallway could be avoided. They were both exhausted after the hunt and sex and just quickly washed off the sweat and dirt to get back in bed and drift off to much needed sleep. If he hadn't been so tired, Dean would have gone for another round, but they both needed to rest. He comforted himself with the thought that there was always another day, so he helped Erin wash her back to not get her injuries and stitches wet and otherwise kept his hands to himself. After cleaning up, they stumbled back to Dean's bedroom and without bothering with clothes, slipped underneath the sheets and cuddled up to each other.


End file.
